1. Field of the Invention
Fluorescent Table Tennis Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table tennis as is well known has become increasingly popular in the past few years, and many players have obtained a high proficiency in playing the game. To provide challenge to such players, as well as players that are seeking a novel form of entertainment, I have developed the present invention which permits the playing of table tennis in the dark.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a table tennis assembly that in conjunction with a source of black light, either infra-red or ultra-violet radiation, is illuminated to the extent that it may be used to play table tennis in the dark.
Another object of the invention is to supply a kit that permits a conventional table tennis assembly to be modified so that when the assembly is exposed to a source of black light the assembly becomes illuminated to the extent that it may be used to play table tennis in the dark.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a game that has a high degree of player appeal and is ideally suited for use in taverns and the like in lieu of pool tables.